


Midnight Snack

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: PWP.





	Midnight Snack

Waking abruptly, your eyes snapped open as you noticed the other side of the bed was empty. The patch of sunken fabric where Sam’s body had lain was still warm, and you stretched to run your hand over it. With a grunt, you rolled over, crawling onto all fours before climbing out of the bed, striking out in your mismatched panties and sleep shirt, yawning and wobbling your way down the hall.

“Sam?” you called, hearing nothing from any of the upstairs rooms. The bathroom light was on, but the hulking giant wasn’t in there, and you frowned, peering towards the stairs to the first floor. The soft glow of the fluorescent kitchen lights warmed the beige paper of the walls down the staircase, and you tiptoed on bare feet, silently moving down the steps.

A shadow moved in the kitchen, and you smiled, running your fingers through your hair as you walked in, suddenly stopping at the sight in front of you.

Sam was perched on the edge of a stool, his bare skin glistening in the warm light, his thick fingers wrapped around the milk carton he held to his lips, his throat working to drink the liquid down.

He was an adonis. A beautiful statue of muscle and sinew and all that… sasquatch-ness. You wanted to climb him like he was a stallion to be ridden, and the mere thought made you clench your thighs together.

You’d lecture him later about how gross it was to drink milk out of the carton.

“Sam?” you whispered, leaning against the doorframe with your arms crossed over your braless chest, arching an eyebrow as if you were totally cool at seeing him like that. Like your panties weren’t spontaneously combusting with the heat of your soaked pussy. “Any reason you’re drinking milk at 3am?”

He grinned, the white fluid staining his top lip with a milk moustache, and you giggled, stepping off from your perch and moving towards him. “I was thirsty.”

“For milk?”

Sam gestured to himself, and you could see now that his cock was swelling between his thighs, bobbing slightly as it filled and thickened. Unconsciously, you licked your lips, dropping your gaze for the briefest of seconds. “I’m a growing boy,” he quipped, the smirk not leaving his face.

“You’re 34,” you deadpanned. He laughed, hauling you into his arms before you could squeak in surprise. “Sam!”

“What? Maybe I’m hungry too.”

“I’m not edible,” you murmured, allowing him to position you on his lap, your legs either side of his sleek hips, his cock now standing to full attention and pressing against the soaked cotton of your modest panties. “Fuck, Sam.”

“Oh, I can eat you,” Sam growled, lunging for your neck, leaving a sloppy kiss on your throat, his lips cold from his consumed drink. You could feel the stickiness of the milk against your skin, and you couldn’t help but giggle and squirm against his cock. “You always sate my appetite.”

Groaning, you pushed back, placing your hands on his pecs and practically dribbling at this built specimen of a man who was entirely yours. “Saaam…”

His hands were cupping your ass now, grinding you against him. “Just pull those panties aside, baby. Bet you’re so wet, I could just slide right up inside your tight little cunt, huh?” The noise you made wasn’t intelligible English, but Sam seemed to get the gist, progressing to acting out his filthy words.

The cotton was soaked through, and the second his fingertips brushed your sensitive folds, your body tense, and he smiled, not stopping his ministrations. One finger, then two, pressed into you, opening you up for his sizeable dick, and you couldn’t help but writhe like a bitch in heat, suddenly desperate for him to be inside you.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Sam cooed, kissing your neck again. You cried out, grinding down on his fingers, chasing your release, but Sam wasn’t allowing you your pleasure just yet. “Want you to come on my big thick cock.”

You gasped as he easily destroyed the panties barring his way, wasting no time in lining up the fat swollen crown of his length and sinking home. Gasps became whimpers and whines of need, and Sam placed his feet flat on the floor to give the stool a little more stability.

His name left your lips over and over as he bounced you in his lap, using the strength of his arms to use your body like a little cock sleeve - not that you were complaining. You were so close, so fucking close to coming undone, and Sam knew exactly what he was doing to you. His biceps rippled, and you screamed, clinging to his shoulders as he surged up into you.

“Fuck, I can’t hold on,” Sam groaned. “Gonna fill up your sweet little pussy.”

Your pornographic “yes” bounced off the kitchen walls, and just as he came, Sam almost roared, slammed you down on his lap, holding his entire length inside your body as it twitched and spasmed with his climax.

Neither of you spoke for a few moments, until you started to giggle, prompting Sam to join you. “You know… my mother bought us that stool set.”

Sam shrugged, still holding onto you as his cock remained stubbornly hard inside your body. “Didn’t she buy that really nice chaise longue in the den too?” His eyebrows wiggled, and you giggled again.

“You’re awful.”

He shot you that boyish grin, before reaching around you to grab the milk again. “In the best kind of way.”


End file.
